


You belong with me

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future, Honeymoon, Jealousy, Kissing, Snow - Wells, Snowells, eo-snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: 1x23 after explaining time travel to Barry, Harrison needs to say one more thing.





	You belong with me

STAR labs was even more quiet than usual. Right now Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Ronnie and proffesor Stein gathered in Cortex and listened to man on the screen.

Harrison Wells or rather Eobard Thawne was just explaining to Barry what he have to do in order to save his mother and send him back to future.

“And what if I’m late?” Barry asked after Wells finished.

“You won’t be. I believe in you Barry, always have, so I guess the question is, do your friends and family believe in you as much as I do?”

 

Maybe that’s the reason why he deceived them that easily. He was always nice and supportive when it comes to his team. He was pushing Barry to be better and faster, and he probably was some kind of father figure to them. 

But, not to all of them. Not to Caitlin, never to Caitlin. Harrison Wells was idol, and hero for Caitlin Snow. But also the man she loved. She never told that to anyone, neither did he. He wanted everyone to know that, but he respected her wish to keep their relationship in private. And when Ronnie came back alive, Wells knew that she was too good to tell him that she doesn’t want to marry him anymore and break his heart. But he was OK with that, because he already knew that part of her, very big part will always belong to him. So he wasn’t surprised when she came to his house and spent night with him right after Ronnie and Stein went to find Stein’s friend. And she did that again. And again. And again. Until she find out who is he. Reverse Flash, he was Reverse Flash, Caitlin denied that till the last moment, and when he actually confessed, that broke her. She regreted everything, cheating wonderful guy like Ronnie with him, giving her heart to him, now she hated herself for all that. But most of all, she hated herself because she still loved him.  
She decided to erase Harrison Wells from her life. At least she’s going to try that. So she decided to marry Ronnie, start new life with him, right now, while they wait for Barry to make a decision.

 

Wells was pissed, so pissed. He always believed that she will stay by his side after she find out the truth, because he knew there is dark inside of her, maybe that dark was one of the reasons why he attracted her so much. And he couldn’t believe that she deffinitely agreed to marry Raymond. He is not good enough for her. So he did something that she didn’t expect. Something that nobody in the Cortex expected. But he also was sure that she will change her mind, she just need a little push, and he will give her that push.

 

“So dr. Snow, don’t tell me you are really going to do that?” He couldn’t see her, but he knew that she was there. That Ronnie was there as well.

“What do you mean?” she asked, and winced a little because she wasn’t sure what he’s gonna say.

“Remember when Raymond proposed you, before explosion? You came to me that night to tell me that you said yes, but you looked far from happy, and what did I told you then?”

Caitlin clenched remote control in her hand tighter and tighter. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Ronnie who watched at screen with serious expression, interested in every word that came from Wells.

“I don’t know.” She said with hope that he’ll believe her and let it go.

“Oh you remember. You remember Caitlin.” Wells narrowed his eyes with light smirk and continued “I told you that he is not good enough for you. That if you marry him, you will never be happy. And you know what, you won’t. you will never be happy with him my dear Caitlin. Because he’s not the man you want or love. I….” 

Screen was suddenly black. Caitlin turned it off before Wells finished his sentence, her eyes now sparkling with tears. When she looked around, everyone gave her the same look, they wanted her to explain this.

“Guys please tell me that you don’t believe him. He just want to hurt us. Just like when he said that he believe in you Barry.” She tried to lie, to hide the truth, and she actually succed because everyone saw that she’s really shaken, but they all thougt that’s because she was scared for her relationship with Ronnie. Nobody thought that Wells was talking the truth, she was Caitlin for God’s sake. Sweet, kind Caitlin, she would never do something like that to Ronnie.

Well, not exactly nobody. Ronnie saw that something is wrong, she reacted so emotionally to Wells’s words. Too emotionally. But he didn’t want to tell her anything, he’s gonna find answers by himself.

So he assured Caitlin that he believe her, and rushed to the pipeline with excuse that he has to take care for something about their wedding.

 

Wells was turned with his back to the glass when the cell door opened. “You are late. I expected you the moment when I said that you are not good enough for her.” He said without turning around.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Ronnie yelled and Harrison faced him, smirk still present on his face.

“What do you want to know?” He asked calmly.

“The truth. Everything.” Ronnie said through clenched teeth.

“Oh, the plumber wants the truth!” Harrison laughed “Fine, I’ll give you the truth. You are not good enough for her. You never was, and you never will be. And you know what Raymond …” he leaned closer, Ronnie did the same and Wells whispered “That night, that I mentioned earlier, when she came to me to tell me that she said yes to you… Well she celebrated that, in an, let’s say unusual way… in my bed, under the sheets, with me. While you probably waited for her to come home.”

“No. No, you are lying. You are lying! She was in her lab that night, she felt really bad for staying but she had to finish some tests.” Ronnie yelled again and hit glass with his fist, and Wells only grinned at that. 

“No, she deffinitely wasn’t in her lab, yes she was a little sad, but don’t worry, I cheered her up.” He said and then winked at younger man. "Rolling like thunder, under the covers... you know that song, right?"

Ronnie just wanted to open the cell and punch him hard for every word, but then he remember that Wells is speedster, and that’s probably very bad idea. “You really think that I’m so stupid to open this door and attack you now? Because that’s what are you are trying to do. Well guess what doctor, that’s not gonna happen, you are going to stay here.”

Wells laughed with a mock. “Mister Raymond, you could just try to attack me, nothing more, because I can end your life in a blink of eye.” Now he tilted his head with a smile “And the other thing you said… No, I’m not trying to piss you off, I’m trying to tell you something here. Caitlin Snow’s heart never belonged to you.”

“What, you want to say that it belonged to you? Yeah right.” Ronnie ran his hand over his face looking aside for a second and then turning his gaze full of rage right back to Wells’s eyes.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m trying to say. You see, she choose me before you even came to work in STAR labs. She choose me when you became both her boyfriend and fiancé, and guess what… She choose me when I was in the wheelchair over you alive and well when you came back as Firestorm.” He said every word through clenched teeth.

“ And every time when we were together she gave herself completely to me, her heart and her body. At my house, in my office, even in her lab… And you know what, I loved her then, I love her now and I will always love her, and I know that she loves me too, and she will choose me today, when she’s about to marry you.”

Then, everything happened fast. Harrison saw Caitlin at the entrance to the pipeline and she called Ronnie but she was looking at Wells, and what Ronnie saw in her eyes killed him. Because he realized that everything Wells told him was truth, and he would be damned if he don’t get his revenge. He oppened the cell without even looking at Caitlin anymore and rushed towards Wells but it was already late. Reverse Flash was gone, and when he turned around, he saw that Caitlin was gone as well.

 

“WHAT?!” Barry yelled when Ronnie told them what happened. “How could you do that?! That’s the man who killed my mother and I finally caught him after 15 years and you let him go because you couldn’t contain yourself when you found out that Caitlin actually didn’t loved you that much!”

“Barry I’m sorry, I..” Ronnie tried but speedster interrupted him “I’ve risked my life for you so many times, and you did this. Well done, not only that Wells is gone now, but also Caitlin!” he said and then disappeard, only to came back after a minute.

“I’ve searched everywhere and nothing. Like they vanished. Cisco, do you have anything?”

“No man, there’s no sign of them. I’m so sorry.”

“I hope that you are happy now.” Was the last thing Barry said to Ronnie.

 

 

“What a hell?!” Caitlin screamed when Wells finaly stopped running and then she let out a gasp when she looked around. They were on the island, beautiful azure water, sand and palm trees. “Are you mad?! Where are we? And why?!”

“Tahiti. I know that you are fascinated by this place.” He turned to her with a little smile.

“Yes, you brought me to Tahiti and now everything is all right. You trully are genius Harrison.” 

“Caitlin…” he started but then closed his mouth like he wasn’t sure what to say or how to explain to her that his feelings are real.

“No, just take me home, ok!?”

“Caitlin just listen to me and then I will do whatever you want. Can you do that?”

“Talk.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“If you want I can take you to Central City again and you can go back to him. You can tell him that everything I said was lie and I know that he will forgive you. I won’t say a word and you will never see me again. But if you do that, you will make horrible mistake. Caitlin I love you. I love you more than anything, and you and I, we are meant to be. And I know that you love me too, but you are afraid.”

Caitlin listened to him and she knew that he was right. Ronnie was nice, young, stable guy, and she tried to convice herself all this years that she needs exactly that, nice and stable. No, she finally realized. If she do that, she will fake it forever. She doesn’t want normal and boring, no, she wants wild, unpredictable, even a little dangerous, and the man in front of her is that, and let all be damned, but she wants him. Although he was right about one more thing. She loves him but she’s afraid. To trust him again. He lied her from the begining.

“You lied to me.” She said after long silence.

“I did. I can’t explain how hard that was for me. I wanted to tell you so many times, but…”

“But what? How I’m supposed to trust you again Harrison? Or Eobard…”

“When I came here, to this time, my only goal was to kill the Flash. And I was ready to do anything for that. And when I lost my speed, to go home. That was the only important thing for me. Until one day, you came to me for a job interview. You looked at me with admiration and told me that you always wanted to meet me. You were beautiful and so young, and so damn brilliant. You told me that you admire me your whole life, but Caitlin I admired you. I met you that day, and I fell in love with you immediately. And when I kissed you for the first time, I was ready to abandon all my plans, even to stay in this time, as long I’m with you.”

She watched him, her eyes softer now, and she uncrossed her amrs. Wells took one step closer, and then another, and another, until he was right in front of her.

“And Caitlin, it’s ok, you can call me Harrison. You are the reason why I really became him, I don’t want to be Eobard Thawne again. Eobard Thawne felt only hatred, I don’t want that anymore, I just want you.”

He was so close now that she could feel his breath on her face, and Caitlin stared at his eyes and then at his lips. He knew that’s his chance. A chance to make her his again, but this time forever. He did it, he closed distance between them to kiss her. He did it slowly because he still wasn’t sure if she would push him away, but after few seconds she did exactly the opposite and he groaned in relief placing his hands on her hips now pulling her closer.

“That was great speech” she said with a smirk and put her hands on his chest “And even better closing argument”.

“What can I say, I am multitalented man.” Harrison laughed and then hugged her.

“So, what are we going to do now?” she asked, her cheek pressed to his chest while he stroked her hair.

“We are on Tahiti, so this can be our honeymoon. And I think I don’t have to tell you what people do the most on honeymoon.” He smirked.

She looked at him with a wide eyes and huge grin “Mai tai?”

“Are you kidding me?” Harrison asked her with amused expression “You are going to get your mai tai, but now, I have other plans…” he said and then speed them to the little wooden house surrounded by water. 

Caitlin found herself on the bed and Harrison approached her removing his shirt, he didn’t used his speed now, he wanted to enjoy every single moment. 

"Just so you know doctor Snow, here, you can be as loud as you want.”

“Yes, this is deffinitely better then mai tai.” Caitlin said but soon words were replaced with whimpers and moans.


End file.
